winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Specials
The Winx Club One-Hour Specials were produced when Nickelodeon acquired the airing rights for Winx Club for the English audience from Rainbow S.r.l. in 2010 after 4KidsTV lost them in 2007. Nickelodeon premiered four specials to summarize the first 2 seasons and introduce Winx Club to its viewers, then bring them up to speed for Season 3. Three of those specials revolved around Season 1 and Bloom coming to realize her identity and powers. Only one special briefly explained Season 2 in order to introduce Aisha and the Pixies to the series. List of All Specials {| style=" border: solid 2px #00BFFF; border-top: solid 2px #89CFF0; border-left: solid 2px #00BFFF; background: Aquamarine;" align="left" ! width="20" | # ! width="330" | Title ! width="200" | Image |- style="background: #FFD700;" |1 |'The Fate of Bloom' In the premiere, which roughly summarizes the first ten episodes of season one, Bloom is on summer vacation. One day, she goes to the park and finds a fairy named Stella battling an ogre and his ghouls. Bloom stands against the monsters and is suddenly discovers she has magical powers. After saving her, Stella offers Bloom the opportunity to attend the Alfea College for fairies. Bloom joins Stella to go to Alfea. The two of them meet their other roommates: Flora, Tecna and Musa. After having an encounter against Cloud Tower Witches, namely the Trix, the Fairies decide to form their own group. Bloom calls the five of them the Winx. : November 21, 2011 : June 27, 2011 | |- style="background: #FFD700;" |2 |'Revenge of the Trix' This special episode summarizes the plots between episodes 7-9, 13- 15, and 17-18. Bloom dreams about a mysterious nymph named Daphne. Bloom recognizes her from a display board in Magix City. During Spring Break, Bloom returns home to Earth and bonds with her parents. While at Earth, Bloom dreams about her father rescuing a baby - unharmed in a fire. The next morning, Mike tells Bloom that baby she saw, was her. Bloom then realizes this means that she is not Mike and Vanessa's daughter. Later on, Bloom tells Sky she wants go to the library in Cloud Tower to learn more about herself. Meanwhile, the Trix plan to steal Bloom's powers as she contains the Dragon Flame inside her. : November 28, 2011 : August 1, 2011 | |- style="background: #FFD700;" |3 |'The Battle for Magix' After the Trix take Bloom's powers, the three witches take over Cloud Tower and take down Headmistress Griffin. By using the power of the Dragon Flame, the Trix summon the Army of Darkness to start a reign of terror. Bloom returns to Alfea, yet powerless without the Dragon Flame. She, along with Stella, Sky, Brandon and Knut head to Cloud Tower and confront the Trix, and get the flame back. After a turn of events, and from meeting with Daphne, Bloom was able to regain her powers, save Sky and join her friends in the final battle. She faced Icy one-on-one while the rest of the Winx faced Darcy and Stormy. Bloom managed to beat her rival and she and Sky have their first kiss. She then joins the celebration with her friends. : December 5, 2011 : September 18, 2011 | |- style="background: #FFD700;" |4 |'The Shadow Phoenix' Following the events of the first three one-hour specials, the fourth and final special summarizes the second season. A new and ancient being, called the Shadow Phoenix, has captured a group of Pixies. His purpose is to find the location of their village and steal the Codex. A new fairy, Aisha, makes a pursuit to save them from the Phoenix's underground castle. After an unsuccessful attempt to save the Pixies, she ends up in Alfea. The Winx find her in a weakened state, and decide to help her rescue the Pixies. Meanwhile, the Trix are imprisoned in Light Haven due to their defeat. The Shadow Phoenix ends up liberating them to have them serve him as his personal Witches. With the Trix free from prison, the Witches serve the Phoenix and attempt to get the Codex from the Pixies. : December 12, 2011 : October 16, 2011 | Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Specials Category:Winx Club